pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Valda Bellschmidt
"Fight to the death for the glory of Discord." Valda's theme song. Bio/Past Valda was born to a long line of military operatives, so of course her parents were expectant of her to join the job field as well. Her childhood was nothing but rough training and harsh discipline if she ever did anything wrong or out of line. When she turned 15, she was sent to boot-camp under the super-vision of her father who oddly enough was a general as well. Under his super-vision, she had no time to make friends, sleep, or go to social events; causing her to be worked to the bone. Finally graduating the harsh boot-camp at age 18, she was stationed at a Military sight far from home so her parents couldn't inflict their harsh regimens on her any longer. Scarred, cold, disciplined, and a broken will, she is the perfect soldier and a leader as solid as can be. With the torture methods she concocts, she can break almost anyone's will and have them submit to her at will. Discord found her at the age of 20 while she was getting prepared to lead her troops into a civil war they were close to winning for humans. As he told her to pledge her absolute loyalty to him and to lead his troops where humans rule Pandemonium again, well, frankly it was an offer she couldn't refuse. She joined his ranks as his General and ever since then, has become so loyal that nothing can shake it. Her main nickname for her leader is, "My liege." To her, Discord is her king and should be treated as such out of respect. All of the troops are under her thumb, submitting to a single glance from her cold, unwavering gaze. Personality Being the mighty general she is, Valda is a cold-hearted individual that remains loyal to only Discord. She can be pretty hysterical when things don't seem to go as planned or she nearly loses a war; it's what brings out the beast in her. She hates soft people, and followers, thinking only ruthless individuals can make it to the top; peace is not an option. Appearance Valda has short white hair and piercing golden eyes. She has pale white skin with red rose lips, along with cheek bones that frame her beautiful face perfectly. She has a toned, muscular build that's still femininely. She is a gorgeous woman, but always wears her General uniform no matter the circumstance. Power Ring of a Thousand Men: '''With this ring, she gains an immense strength upgrade whenever she activates it. It enhances her strength and stamina by 1 point and lasts up to an hour with a 10 minute duration. '''Earrings of Chaos: '''Supplying her with her weapons, Valda is able to choose from two shields that are entirely useful to her and her well-being. One she uses for offense, and the other; defense. The offense shield, Death's Might, as scary as it looks it not only blocks attacks, but if directly hit by this shield, it steals some of ones energy to power-up itself. Though with how it looks, more weapons could penetrate the crevices it has, but with its sharp ends that work as well as a blade, she uses it to skewer her opponents. As for the defense shield, Divine Intervention, it blocks most magical and physical attacks as would any other shield. It is the epitome of defense. Valda uses this to bash enemies back away from herself or others. If one gets directly by this shield, it saps their strength or speed by a minimal amount. Valda1.jpg|Death's Might Valda2.jpg|Divine Intervention Skills '''Strength: '''Impeccable, without her power activated, she is still a powerhouse. '''Speed: '''Now you see her, now you don't. She's as fast as fast can get for a human. '''Weapons: '''She knows ''everything ''there is to know about them. '''Spells: '''She knows enough to cast the spells she needs. '''Beast-Taming: '''No thanks, she's a general. '''Intelligence: '''Valda is the smartest human cookie. '''Powers: '''She reached a high most humans could not. '''Bodily Modifications: '''Gross, no. '''Stamina: '''She can last as many wars as she pleases. Spellbook '''Vanguard's Shield: '''Casting a shield that's 6 feet wide and 10 feet tall, it blocks all frontal attacks. It can take up to about 20 hits before cracking and dipleating like glass. Duration lasts 4 minutes. '''Aegis Pulsar: The rune ingrained on Death's Might pulsates with Death essence, a shockwave of kinetic force launching away any receiving enemies, thrusting her shield forward in a defensive stance. Chaos Unity: Valda fuses her shields that mechanically shift in to a singular piece, crafting in to a great spear that arcs with a chaotic lightning of all elements combined. A single thrust casts a massive bolt of chaos that pierces through heavy defenses, doubling as a catalyst for further spells. Banshee's Cry: '''Just as the name says, Valda gives off a deafening scream that can leave individuals paralyzed for 30 seconds. '''Resonating Heal: '''Takes up to 3 posts to activate, it fully restores Valda as if she was never in a battle to begin with. Can only be used once per battle. '''Dragon's Breath: Valda crafts her spear from Chaotic Unity in to a new makeshift form of a funneling staff, capable of throwing large waves of flame over a wide area. '''Arctic Demise: '''Valda makes the air more chilly, as if a snow storm is about to hit before encasing any enemy near her in a block of ice. Once they're ensnared in said ice, they cannot move, completely paralyzed. Valda3.jpg|Chaos Unity valda4.jpg|Dragon's Breath Experience Tasks Casuals Training